


Strip Dreidel

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chanukah, Dreidel, Hanukkah, Holiday, Holiday Themes, Holidays, Jewish Star Trek, Jewish Themes, Jewish!Spock, Jewish!Spock Kink, K/S Advent, K/S Advent 2011, M/M, Strip Dreidel, Winter, ksadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: On the last night of Hanukkah, Spock introduces Kirk, McCoy and Scotty to the finer points of 'Strip Dreidel'.  Slightly fluffy. Humor.  PWP  K/S  NC-17.  Written for K/S Advent 2011 on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Dreidel

It was the holiday season aboard the USS Enterprise.  The ship had docked at Starbase VI for the numerous technicians to take over calibrations and retrofitting while the crew got some badly needed R and R.  However, by the second week of this, there was absolutely nothing left to do aboard ship but party, play chess, gamble, drink, sleep, read, rearrange one's sock drawer and party some more. There was even far fewer activities to take part in aboard the quiet starbase.  

' _Things are getting decidedly boring around here for a change'_ ,  Dr. McCoy thought as he left his quarters to attend yet another holiday shindig.   This time it was to be a soiree of only four, hosted by Science Officer Spock in the Vulcan's quarters.  Each person attending this little shindig was to bring the items requested on the very logically designed, engraved invitation.

"Hi, Scotty," Bones called over to the Chief Engineer as the man sauntered along side of him in the corridor, best bottle of Scotch in hand.

"Dr. McCoy, this has got to be the most bizarre invite I've ever gotten," Scott complained.

"But yet, you're still here."

"Oh aye, not gonna be one to turn any celebrating down.  Not since the bloody techs kicked me outta my poor engine room.  Damn toddlers."

"Oh…" McCoy patted the engineer's shoulder.  "I know the feeling, Scotty."

"So what'cha got there, Doc?"

McCoy held up a huge bag filled with foil wrapped chocolate coins.  "I have no goddamned idea what the hell this is all about."  In his other hand he held up a brand new bottle of Romulan Ale.  "On the other hand.  I know exactly what this is all about."

Scotty grinned.  "I knew there was some reason why we kept you around, Doc."

McCoy grimaced and adjusted his collar.  "Are you as hot as I am?"

"This is exactly what I'm talking about.  That bloody Vulcan has gone insane."

"Two pairs of underwear, two pairs of socks, two shirts, over that my sickbay tunic, trousers and these boots-- as per the invitation.  Do you realize how tight these fucking boots are with two pairs of socks on?"

"Aye."

They arrived at the entrance to Spock's quarters.  "I don't see Jim anywhere."  McCoy pressed the buzzer.  "This should be interesting."

The door swooshed open.  "Welcome, gentlemen," Spock said.  "Please enter."

"I brought your goddamned chocolate coins."  McCoy slammed the bag on the desk.

"And a good evening to you too, Bones." Of course Jim would already be here, Jim was always in here, and he looked like he was already having a good time.  

"Could have waited for us," Bones snapped, thrusting the Romulan Ale at Jim.  

"Oh, Bones," Jim said, kissing the bottle.  "I knew there was a reason we kept you around."

"Mr. Spock." Scotty adjusted his own unusually heavy layered attire.  "Kindly tell us what the hell is going on here."

"Ah, of course."  Spock fetched a couple glasses for McCoy and Scott, as McCoy pulled the Romulan Ale out of Jim's clutches, pouring a drink for himself and Scotty.  "We are going to try out a game tonight, that is if you can handle it, Dr. McCoy."

Jim snickered and looked like the proverbial cat that got the canary because he obviously was already in on things and drunk.  McCoy and Scotty were left out in the dark and still sober and they didn't like this at all.  "Stop beating around the bush and get on with it," McCoy demanded.  "Oh, and thanks for turning down the temp in here a little," he added.

"I had to make some concessions for tonights evening," Spock replied.  "Thank you for bringing the  _gelt_ ," he told McCoy.

"The  _gelt_?" McCoy asked.  

"The  _gelt_ ," Kirk replied, pointing over at an interesting object, sitting near the ledge in the living quarters.  It was a Menorah, a beautiful one at that and looked expensive, with all eight of it's candles lit.  It looked rather festive in here.  Pretty decorations, gold and silver Stars of David hanging up, streamers along the metal partition, blue and white twinkling LED lights.  McCoy looked around and noted that even more candles abounded in Spock's quarters, as the lights were obviously off… and the fire alarm obviously disabled.  Some refreshments were set out, what appeared to McCoy to be be donuts and some other goodies.

"Would you like some  _sufganiot_ , Doctor?  Mr. Scott?" Spock offered.  "I made them, myself."  Scotty and McCoy each took one.  They were delicious.

"Spock, are you Jewish?" McCoy asked.  "You're not Jewish."

"I am."

"His mother is," Kirk replied.

"That still means that I am.  I was born of a Jewish womb therefore I am most definitely Jewish.  Furthermore the rich traditions of Orthodox Judaism and the ancient traditions of Vulcan are nearly identical.  Earth and Vulcan are not so different in many ways."

"What?" McCoy asked.

"Observe." Spock held up his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute.

"Live Long and Prosper?" Scotty wondered.

"Correct.  Now."  Spock tilted his hand slightly.  "The Hebrew letter:  _Shin_."

McCoy looked at the hand and back at his own, helplessly.  "I still can't do it, so uh…"

Spock picked up a small wooden object.  He pointed at one of the symbols that corresponded.  " _Shin_." He twirled it around in his fingers as he explained:  " _Nun, gimmel, hei, shin_  or:   _Nes, Gadol, Haya, Sham_.   A Great Miracle Happened There." Spock indicated the lit Menorah.  "Gentlemen, I have invited you here to celebrate with me the great miracle of Chanukah on this last night, with a most beautiful, most revered, most traditional game:  Strip  _Dreidel_."

Scotty started coughing and sputtering and McCoy protested:  "What?"

"I'm not drunk enough to play that." Scotty downed the rest of his Romulan Ale.  "Hit me again, Doc."

McCoy snickered and poured the chief engineer another.  "What happened to your Scotch?"

"This is much, much more appropriate."

"In ancient times on Earth, young Jewish children were banned from learning Torah by the Greek oppressors," Spock told them.  "The children would study in the forests.  They posted a sentry to alert them of Greek patrols.  When the alert came, they would hide their texts and instead play  _dreidel_." 

"Yeah, but not 'Strip  _Dreide_ l'."  McCoy stubbornly met Kirk's then Spock's eyes.  "Alright.  I'm in, you bastards."

"What about you, Scotty?" Jim batted his eyelashes.

"Oh, I uh…I uh…"

"Oh, drink more booze, you'll be fine." McCoy patted the engineer's shoulder.

Spock directed the men to sit on the floor of the quarters, bringing the bag of  _gelt_  and the wooden dreidel with him.  

"I'm gonna remember this, Spock," McCoy seethed.  "Every fucking time we get into an argument, I'm gonna bring this up."

"That is fine."

"Okay then.  I'm just saying."

"Acknowledged."

As they all now sat on the floor, Spock briefly and logically dictated the rules of Strip Dreidel:  " _Nun_ , nothing happens.   _Gimmel_ , all  _other_ players must remove a article of clothing.  _Hei_ , one player of your choosing must remove an article of clothing.   _Shin_ , you must remove an article of clothing."

"That sounds easy enough," McCoy said.  "But if we're playing Strip  _Dreidel_  what's the chocolate coins for?"

"Me." Spock unwrapped a coin and popped it into his mouth.  "Alcohol has little effect on Vulcans.  Chocolate on the other hand…"

Jim, because he was already drunk, burst out into hysterical laughter.  "It's not that funny Jim," McCoy grumped.  "Who gets to spin first?"

"Spock does," Jim announced.  "It's his quarters so he gets the honor."

"Thank you, Jim."

McCoy threw up his hands. "Then get a move on, Spock, before I grow old in here."

"Certainly, Doctor."  Spock spun and it landed on  _gimmel_.  

"Son of a bitch!" McCoy yelled out.

"Relax Bones, you can take off whatever you want."  Jim removed his yellow tunic.  McCoy scowled and pulled off a boot.  Scotty looked hesitant but did the same as McCoy.  

Jim's turn was next, he spun and it landed on  _nun_.  "Oh, boo."

"You of all people, Jim, would be disappointed with that."

Scotty's turn.  It landed on  _nun_  again and Scotty took a huge gulp of his Romulan Ale in relief.  "Oh, we're gonna be here all night," Jim complained.

McCoy's turn.  It landed on  _shin_.  "Goddamnit!"  He glared at Jim and Spock, but pulled off the other boot.

"Doctor." Spock popped yet another unwrapped chocolate coin into his mouth.  "Would you mind toning down your choice of colorful metaphors while we play?  Somehow the vulgar expression: 'goddammit', while the  _Chanukiah_  is lit, seems quite inappropriate."

"I'll tell you what's inappropriate, Spock. Me, naked and vulnerable, while all y'all are fully clothed, staring at me.  Stop laughing, Jim."

"The accent's coming out."

"What accent?"

Spock Spun and it landed on  _shin_.  "Fascinating."  He calmly removed his blue tunic and popped yet another unwrapped coin into his mouth.

"Think we can handle a drunk Vulcan?" McCoy asked.

"I sure can," Jim said.

"I know YOU can," McCoy replied.

Jim's turn next and the dreidel landed on  _hei_.  He looked devilishly around the room.  "Which one shall I choose?"

"Oh no," Scotty exclaimed. 

"Oh fuck," McCoy said.

"Oh yes," Jim said.

"Hurry up, Jim."

"Bones," Jim declared, looking directly into Spock's eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me, Bones.  Strip."

McCoy pulled off one sock.  "I got plenty of clothing here, Jim."  McCoy took another swig of the Romulan Ale, picked up the bottle and topped up the glass a little more.

Scotty spun and hit  _nun_  again.  "I must be lucky or somethin'."

"Yeah, real lucky, Scotty." McCoy spun and it landed on  _shin_.  "Oh well."  He took off his other sock, leaving the remaining pair of socks.  

Spock spun and it hit  _hei_.  "McCoy."

"What?"

"I believe it has landed on  _hei_.  Please remove an article of clothing."

"You gotta be kidding me." McCoy looked up from his drink and realized Spock was a serious as a transporter accident, and pulled off another sock.  "You just keep it up, Hobgoblin."

Kirk spun and it hit  _hei_ , his eyes locked with Spock's and chose the next victim. "Bones."  Bones pulled off the remaining sock, leaving him barefoot. "Looks like you're out of socks, Bones."

"I'm gonna get you back, Jim."

Scotty spun again, it hit  _gimmel_.  Spock removed a black shirt.  Kirk grinned and removed a black shirt, McCoy scowled and decided to be different from the others so removed his trousers.  "Ooh Bones." Jim gave out a wolf whistle at McCoy's black silk boxer shorts.  Paired with the silky, short-sleeved sickbay tunic it looked hilarious.  "Not entirely regulation."

"Jealous?" McCoy drawled out, now a satisfying three sheets to the wind.

Spock spun and it hit  _hei_ , eyes still locked with Jim's.  "Dr. McCoy."

"This isn't fair.  You got that thing rigged." Yet, Bones quickly pulled off the sickbay tunic.

Kirk spun, his eyes were still locked with Spock's and it hit  _hei_  again.  "Bones."

"Y'all think you're real funny, donchya."  Bones pulled off the first black shirt.  

Scotty spun and it hit  _nun_.  "I love this game!" He held up his glass and took a celebratory sip.

"Scotty, you don't take a drink every time you hit  _nun_."

"Oh, now he tells me."

Bones spun and hit  _hei_.  "Yes! Yes!  Yes!  Hell, yes!" He nearly jumped up he was so excited.  "Goddammit yes!"

"Bones, stop telling us what you sound like in bed and pick your victim."

"Fine.  I pick Spock."

"Of course."  Spock removed his remaining black shirt.

Jim looked approvingly at Spock.  "Nice chest."

"Whatever," Bones said.

Spock spun and hit  _gimmel_.  "Oh, joy," McCoy said.  Jim took off a boot.  Scotty also took off a boot.  McCoy removed his remaining black shirt.

"Nice chest," Scotty told McCoy.

"Whatever," Spock said.  He unwrapped another chocolate coin, this time placing it on his outstretched green tongue.

"That's disgusting," Bones said, noticing.

Jim smiled.  "Not to me, it isn't."

Jim spun and hit  _hei_.  "Bones!"

"Asshole." Bones removed his black silk boxers revealing a festive green and red G-string.

"That's what my CMO wears under his uniform?  A banana hammock?"

Bones stuck out his tongue at Jim.  Scotty was so wasted he could hardly spin the dreidel properly and gave up after a few tries.  "You're gonna… haf tae… spin it… for me… Dr. McCoy."

"Is that allowed, Gentlemen?" McCoy asked.  Spock nodded.  McCoy spun for the chief engineer.  It landed on  _gimmel_.  

Scotty looked on in horror.  "Oh shit…I'm sorry... Doc."

Jim practically pissed himself he was laughing so hard while removing his other boot.  Spock solemnly removed a boot.  McCoy looked about ready to murder someone.  "Listen.  If this is one of your sick ideas…to get the kindly Chief Medical Officer buck naked so you can gaze lovingly at my highly attractive body… you can…you got… forget it."

"Dr. McCoy.  You are being quite illogical.  Please remove your underpants, as per the rules."

The doctor growled, glared daggers and pulled off his g-string.  Using it like a rubber band he took aim and fired it right at Kirk.  Kirk whistled at the naked doctor.

"Alright, that's it…" Bones staggered to his feet, sloshing over the rest of his Romulan Ale.  "I'm outta here.  First… gotta take a piss."  He stumbled past the living quarters and into Spock's lavatory, taking the longest piss in the universe, not even bothering to shut the door.  He finished, stumbled out, then fell face first onto Spock's bed.

"He's out," Jim said.  He went to check on the doctor.  "He's okay."  He looked over to see the chief engineer, too, passed out on the floor.  "Second one, down for the count."

Jim moved back to the floor and sat back down across from Spock, fidgeting and twirling the dreidel in his hands.  "It was fun, playing with those two."

"Indeed it was, Jim."  The  _Chanukiah_  had long gone out, but the remaining candles around the cabin were still lit, casting the space in a warm glow.

"But…Mr. Spock.  We still are wearing clothing." Jim looked at Spock's naked chest, "However, I must admit I find, what is on display so far, is most enjoyable."

"The game, Jim, is yet unfinished."

"How right you are, Mr. Spock.  Who's turn is it?"

"Mine."

Kirk handed over the dreidel.  "Spin away, Mr. Spock."

"Jim…I believe I know how to add to our enjoyment of this particular game."

"How?"

"Rather than removing our own clothing.  I propose that we instead remove each other's clothing."

"That sounds highly efficient, Mr. Spock."

"I thought you would appreciate it, Jim."  

Spock spun and it landed on  _gimmel_.

"What a shame," Jim said, not at all unhappy.  Spock leaned over and slid off one of Kirk's socks, leaving a sock underneath.  Kirk spun and it hit  _Shin_.  "Oops."  Time for Spock to remove another article of Jim's.  He removed Jim's remaining black shirt.  Spock spun and it landed at _shin_.  Kirk removed Spock's trousers.  Spock was also wearing a pair of silk boxer shorts, similar to the doctor's, but green.  "Nice," Jim said.

"Thank you, Jim."

Kirk spun.  _Shin_.  Spock removed the captain's trousers.  Jim wasn't wearing any underwear underneath.  "Jim," Spock said, dangerously.  Jim, now clad only in his socks, gave a smug smile.  Spock spun.   _Shin_.  Jim leaned over and slowly undid the zipper of Spock's boot, with his mouth.  Spock watched approvingly.  "You have a fascinating way of removing clothes."  

Jim spun.   _Hei_.  He leaned over and removed Spock's silk boxer shorts.  Underneath was a gorgeous, satiny red G-string.  Spock filled it out very well, the outline of his generously sized cock quite visible under the fabric.  "Ohhh," Jim said.  "I should make this required undergarments for all officers.  Or maybe just the first officer."

Spock looked at Jim and popped another unwrapped chocolate coin in his mouth.  He had eaten a ton, Kirk noticed, but still seemed strangely sober.  "I welcome that suggestion."

"I am glad."

Spock leaned over and met the captain's lips, very chastely before breaking apart. There was a small 'smack' as he did so.  Spock tasted delicious, of warm chocolate.  "Do that again, Mr. Spock."

"Acknowledged, Jim." Spock leaned over again, this time relaxing his mouth, the kiss got sloppy as Kirk's tongue slid in.  Jim's hands ran down the Vulcan's bare chest, sliding down to the satin underwear, running his fingers along the fabric.  He always loved the feeling of satin under his fingertips.  So damned erotic.  His mouth moved from the bow shaped lips, to the Vulcan's neck.  Spock smelled so good, like cinnamon.

Spock's hands were doing their own exploration of Jim's muscular body.  "Lie back, Jim."

Jim obliged him, leaning against the bulkhead, giving out small moan with the anticipation.  Spock took Jim's shaft deeply into his warm mouth.  Pumping with a hand.  His tongue ran underneath the glans then circling around it. Again and again and again, then swallowing deeply, then repeating the whole process.   Jim wondered idly where the Vulcan had learned how to perform the finer art of fellatio so well.   "Spock…You are… going to remember this in the morning, right?"

Spock looked up at Jim with smoldering dark eyes that set Jim on fire.  Jim's cock still in his mouth, Spock finally released it reluctantly with a small 'pop'.  "I have been wanting to do this for years, Jim.  I will remember this, always."

"Oh, me too, Spock.  Me too.  Carry on."

Spock nodded and resumed his ministrations. 

Kirk combed his hands through the Vulcan's silky black hair, making the bangs separate and the back of it stand up.  He never realized how soft and silky and wonderful and--  "Oh…Spock…oohhh….like that... just like that… _oohhhh_."

Jim came deep into Spock's throat.  The Vulcan swallowed every last drop.  He gently licked Jim's softening organ as he withdrew.  Jim gave out a breathy chuckle, as Spock's facial expression spoke of promises of much more to come.

Suddenly there was a huge snore from the bedroom area.

"Oh shit," Jim said.  "I forgot about these two."  Jim eyed Scotty, asleep (passed out) on the floor next to them.  He peeked through the metal partition, over at the slumbering doctor, still naked and face down, ass cheeks up in the air.  "Think they'll wake up?"

"No.  We should be fine."

"Ooh." Jim growled.  "Naughty Vulcan.  I like that."  He got up and leaned over against the bulkhead.  "Got lube?"  

Spock moved to the bathroom, slipped past the sleeping doctor, pausing to raise an eyebrow at the naked ass cheeks.  "How about joining me in the shower, instead?"

"Oh, even better."  Jim followed Spock but stopped to also stare at the doc's backside.  "He is gonna be madder than a wet Terrocan snaggletoothed tiger, come morning."

"Then he will be no different than usual, Jim." Spock entered the shower and held the cubicle open for Jim.  "After you."

____________

fin

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
